Graves' disease (also referred to as “diffuse toxic goiter”), is the leading cause of hyperthyroidism due to the action of autoantibodies that recognize and bind to receptors present on the thyroid gland, resulting in gland growth and over-production of thyroid hormone. Graves' disease is reported to be the most frequent cause of hyperthyroidism in childhood and adolescence (See, Boter and Brown, J. Pediatr. 132:612-618 (1998)).
Current diagnostic techniques for Graves' disease leave much to be desired. In general, the commercially available methods are cumbersome and laborious. Other methods require the administration of radioactive tracers to the person requiring a diagnosis. Most importantly, however, the vast majority of the presently used methods lack sufficient sensitivity such that a quick, accurate and cost-effective test can be performed.
What is still needed is an assay system for Graves' disease that is safe, easy to use, sensitive, specific, and cost-effective.